The present invention relates to the field of audio/acoustic technology and more particularly it relates to a system for shock-mounting a microphone that is to be deployed at the end of a boom or on a stand.
Microphones are usually made with some degree of internal shock mounting, often with the assumption that they may be hand-held. Where a microphone is attached solidly to a boom or stand, further shock-mounting may still be required to isolate against unwanted environmental noise conducted through the mounting, e.g. floor or other building structure vibration from heavy vehicles operating nearby, or direct impacts to the boom or stand
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,096 to Ramsey discloses a MICROPHONE SHOCK MOUNT AND ASSEMBLY utilizing a pair of flat closed bands of elastomer material at each end of the assembly extending transversely around lower and upper frames of the assembly which are hinged together along one side to receive the microphone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,598 to Plice discloses a MICROPHONE SHOCK-MOUNTING APPARATUS comprising a cradle that flexes when opening to receive the microphone then closes around the microphone body to hold it in place.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a microphone shock-mounting system of simple structure to isolate a stand- or boom-mounted microphone from noise that would otherwise be transmitted by the rigidly attached stand or boom.
It is a further object that a microphone suitable for handheld operation can be very easily mounted to and removed from the shock-mounting system without disconnecting the microphone cable.
It is a further object to make the shock mount system easy to manufacture from readily available materials, and to include hardware for attachment to conventional microphone stands and booms.
The aforementioned objects have been met by the invention of a microphone shock-mount system in which the main element is an outer tubular shell substantially greater in diameter and shorter in length than a typical microphone. The tubular shell is fitted externally with a swivel adaptor for attachment to a regular microphone boom or stand, and internally with several runs of readily available stretch-cord extending diametrically across the tubular shell member in a special offset configuration that accommodates microphones of various sizes and shapes.
A typical microphone with cable attached can be retained in a concentric location within the tubular member by inserting the free end of the microphone to engage opposed pairs of the stretch-cord runs. For a larger microphone or a larger portion of a microphone the stretch-cord runs are simply deflected near their center region to spread apart as required to accept the microphone. For a small diameter microphone or portion thereof, at least one adjacent pair of stretch-cord runs are deflected in their central region in a manner to cris-cross each other, forming a double-X pattern that stretches the elastic cord and retains the microphone securely.
The microphone shock-mount system of the present invention features convenient installation and removal of a microphone and provides resilient cushioning for isolation against stock, while supporting the microphone securely.